


На кончиках пальцев

by HharTashi



Series: остро-весеннее [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy, Hopeful Ending, Spring
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HharTashi/pseuds/HharTashi
Series: остро-весеннее [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810924





	На кончиках пальцев

Покалывание на кончиках пальцев,  
улыбками, смехом, блеском в глазах,  
ямочками на щеках  
и солнцем на дне зрачков,  
южным ветром,  
северным ветром,  
растрёпанными волосами,  
рассветами и закатами,  
поцелуями,  
стеклянными бусинами,  
с продрогшими пальцами  
приходит весна,  
с собою  
неся  
крупицы надежды.

21.3.20.


End file.
